Many vehicles such as tractors and golf carts include a roof as part of the vehicle leaving the occupants open to the weather. In the case of golf carts, it is not uncommon for golfers to use a golf cart while playing a round of golf. In fact, many golf courses require that the players use a golf cart in order to increase the speed of play. In a typical arrangement, the golf cart has seating to accommodate for two players (a driver and a rider), a rear rack to carry two golf bags side-by-side and a rigid or fabric roof to protect the riders from both sun and rain. The roof of a golf cart does not offer adequate protection from weather elements including rain or sun. There are covers that go over the entire roof of the golf cart. They have side panels that come down over the sides of the cart.
Such covers are difficult to put on and take off and to store in the golf cart when not used When you get in or out of a golf cart with this cover you have to zip and unzip the side curtain. This makes it difficult to get in and out of a golf cart. They are expensive and take a lot of space to store.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a canopy cover attachable to a vehicle roof of a tractor or a golf cart wherein the canopy is easily deployed in sunny or inclement weather.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a canopy that is removed or retracted as easily as it is deployed.